With the development of a computing system, a number of application programs (or applications) driven by an electronic device such as a smartphone have been created. The electronic device may provide an execution environment of an application supporting various functions. For example, the electronic device may control system resources, such as a storage space of a memory or the like, such that the application supporting functions, such as a call function, a camera shooting function, multimedia content playing, a web search function, or the like, is installed and executed.
In the meantime, as a security function such as personal information protection becomes important, the security of applications that use or process data including personal information or confidential information, such as a message, a contact, a photograph, a confidential document, or a schedule, is being strengthened. For example, when installing or executing an application, the electronic device may determine whether the application is authenticated. In addition, the electronic device may set an independent space (or an execution environment), for example, a domain, in which the authenticated application is installed and executed. In this case, the electronic device may refer to a policy file associated with the domain to set the domain. Furthermore, the electronic device may refer to the policy file to grant permission to access a secure area to the application assigned to a specific domain.
An electronic device may obtain a policy file associated with a domain from an authentication server through a method such as firmware over the air (FOTA) or the like, to set a domain of an application obtained (or downloaded) from an external device (e.g., a content providing server) such as a third party application or the like, or to grant the permission to access a secure area to the application assigned to a specific domain. However, it is inconvenient to obtain a policy file from the authentication server and to update the policy file whenever an application is obtained. In addition, system resources are inefficiently used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.